hogwarts_legaciesfandomcom-20200216-history
Willow Evans
"Sure, Willow may have been a tad stuck up and maybe a little immature, but she had a heart of gold and she wasn't scared to stand up for her friends and if you had honor of being her friend, you were in perfectly capable hands." - About Willow's personality. Willow Marie Evans (30 January, 1960 - 2 May, 1998) also known as Paws, was an English Muggle-born witch. She was the sister of Petunia Dursley (née Evans) and the twin sister of the late Lily Potter (née Evans). She learned of her magical abilities after she kept catching her older sisters homework on fire. Willow attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1971-1978. She was sorted into Gryffindor House and was made Seeker of the Gryffindor Quidditch team in her second year, and was part of the Slug Club. On the first train ride she met and befriended Sirius Black and James Potter and later into the year she befriended Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. In her fourth year she began dating Sirius Black. In her seventh year, Willow was recruited for the secret Auror-training program issued by the ministry and begun fighting with the Aurors. She was very talented in Transfiguration, Defense Against the Dark Arts and Charms. After Hogwarts, Willow, her husband, friends and sister all joined the Order of the Phoenix. On a trip to Sirius' family in 1981, her unborn child was cursed with dark magic by Bellatrix Lestrange. On Hallowe'en night in 1981, her sister and best friend was murdered after they were betrayed by Peter. That same night she gave birth to her daughter, Violet Lily Black. She left her daughter and went to find her husband who had sought out revenge against Peter. She found him dragged away by ministry officials after he was condemned life imprisonment in Azkaban. She was put under a heavy confundus charm by the ministry because of her association with him. It was only 14 years later the charm was lifted and she was reunited with her daughter and husband. She was devastated that her daughter grew up without her and blamed herself. She fought for the Order of the Phoenix once again and witnessed her husband's death and the kidnapping of her daughter in 1996. She realized she was pregnant later that year and gave birth in February 1997 to her second daughter and first son, Gaia and Regulus Black. She continued to support Violet after she was told Violet had become a Death Eater against her will, bound by the curse put on her many years ago. Willow fought bravely in the Battle of Hogwarts but met her end in the second half of the battle, protecting her daughter. She had four grandchildren: Vega, Olive, Scorpius and Cassie Malfoy. One of which (Olive Willow Malfoy) was named for her. Biography Early Life Willow was born to Mr and Mrs Evans, two Muggles of the Evans family, on 30 January, 1960. She was the older twin sister of Lily Evans. Her family lived in Cokeworth, England. She had an older sister named Petunia, who she fought with frequently. She discovered she was a witch at the age of 10 when she set Petunia's homework on fire by accident. Hogwarts years (1971-1978) First year On the train ride to Hogwarts, Willow followed Lily and her friend Severus Snape onto the train. They found a compartment, where two boys soon joined them. Willow amazed the boys by calling Snape "Snivellus". The boys, impressed by her wit invited her to be their friend. While Lily and Severus left the compartment, Willow stayed. The two boys introduced themselves as James Potter and Sirius Black. The three spent the train ride eating wizards snacks and telling Willow about the Wizarding World, as well as planning potential pranks. Upon arriving at Hogwarts, Willow alongside her sister, James and to everybody's shock, Sirius, were sorted into Gryffindor. She shared a dorm with Lily, Marlene McKinnon, Alice Fawley and Mary MacDonald. At her first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, she made friends with Remus Lupin, another boy in her year. James and Sirius were wary over Remus as he was a little odd, but Willow eventually convinced them to let him join their little gang. Eventually Peter Pettigrew became their friend as well. The five of them dubbed themselves the Marauders and caused a lot of mayhem to rival that of Peeves'. Second year A few months into their second year, Willow, Sirius, Peter and James discovered that Remus was a werewolf after he was always visiting his sick mother on full moons and coming back with new wounds. They then vowed to do everything they could to help him. Third year At the start of the year they learned about Animagi in their DADA class and immediately decided to become Animagi to help Remus during his transformations. It took them most of their third year gathering information about how to transform, as well as the ingredients for the complicated potions that was needed. This year Willow, James and Sirius tried out for the Quidditch Team and prevailed, making Seeker, Chaser and Beater respectively. Fourth year Eventually they began brewing the correct potions as well as gathering mandrake leaves. During a mission to the greenhouse that Willow and Sirius had embarked on, they grew very close after almost being caught. They grew closer and closer and it greatly annoyed their other three friends as they could see a mile away how in love they were with each other. Both Willow and Sirius said, when confronted with it, that it broke the friendship laws. However later that year after Christmas holidays, she found Sirius treated a wound, courtesy of his mother and the two eventually admitted their feelings and started dating. Fifth year Willow and Sirius were still together at the start of their fifth year. During the year, Willow became the first to transform, transforming into a red fox, earning her the nickname "Paws". Eventually the other three transformed into their animals as well, James as a stag, Sirius as a dog and Peter as a rat. The Marauders then created the Marauder's Map by using their new nicknames. The map was mostly created by Willow and Remus' charm work and James and Sirius' transfiguration work. The map showed every room at Hogwarts as well as every person, exactly where they were at that moment. Sixth year The first moon after Christmas , the Marauders were just calming down after a particularly intense full moon. Werewolf Remus had run into the other room to change back and the Marauders were preparing to leave, when a whimper was heard. Willow immediately transformed back into a human to see if Remus was okay. Despite the warnings she got from her friends, Willow walked straight into the room. She was attacked by Remus in human form, but still with the mind of the wolf and almost killed. Peter had gone running for Dumbledore while James and Sirius seperated Willow and Remus. Willow was taken to St Mungos where she was treated for her wounds. Fortunately nothing had been deep enough to not cause any lasting damage. She was visited by her parents and sisters, but wasn't allowed to be visited by her friends. Willow returned to Hogwarts a month later in March. Remus had been particularly distraught about what had happened, but the first thing Willow did was promise him it wasn't his fault and that she had never for one second blamed him. At the next full moon At the next moon, Sirius told Willow to stay behind in case something similar happened. Willow point blank refused, but Sirius mentioned that it wasn't up for debate. This resulted in a heated argument that eventually would have the two break up. Willow slept in her own dorm for the first time in a long time which confused her dorm mates a lot. Willow would continue to only speak to Remus as she refused to be seen talking with any other. In effort to try and make Willow jealous, James had advised Sirius to try and date another girl. Sirius took this idea to heart and began dating Marlene McKinnon shortly after. This was a tipping point for Willow as she felt more betrayed than she previously had. Remus encouraged Willow to do the same, as Sirius would probably be more jealous than she was. Eventually Willow began dating Slytherin, Dirk Cresswell to spite Sirius. But after kissing him for the first time she broke up with him and ran back to Gryffindor tower. There Sirius awaited her and to her surprise he had broken up with Marlene because it didn't feel right. The two eventually got back together after Sirius explained that she and the guys were all he had left and that he couldn't bear to loose any one of them. Seventh year During her seventh year, she saw how James changed exponentially in order to catch the attention of Lily. It worked to her, Sirius, Remus and Peter's surprise as Lily and James began going out a few months into the year. At Christmas, James, Lily, Sirius and Willow were invited to dinner to meet Petunia's fiancee, Vernon Dursley. Vernon kept boasting about his car to which Sirius and James began boasting about their material wealth. The evening ended with Vernon and Petunia storming out of the restaurant and with Lily in tears. James kept promising he would be better and that he would apologize. Sirius promised he'd apologize, as Willow wasn't sad, she was more likely disappointed. A few weeks after Christmas had Willow receive a letter from a secret Auror-training program that the Ministry was creating in order to train Auror's quicker due to the war. She was the first recruited and was scared to tell any of her friends because she knew what they would say. Instead she confided in Dorcas Meadowes, Marlene McKinnon and Alice Fawley. Eventually she told her friends and sister and that she was going to do it despite her personal struggles and that she would feel guilty if she didn't. She was sent on a mission with a graduate from Hogwarts named Harvey whom she formed a bond with. On another mission she was attacked and tortured by Bellatrix Lestrange. Eventually James, Sirius and Lily were recruited and as was Dorcas, Alice, Marlene and Frank. Later that year, Sirius proposed to her and she said yes. They were quietly married in hurry on June 8th, 1978 in secret. Willow and her friends gradutated from Hogwarts. First Wizarding War (1978-1981) Marriage and the Order After leaving school, even though they were only eighteen, she and Sirius got formally married alongside James and Lily who tied the knot. Their sister, Petunia, refused to take part in the wedding and the sisters had little to no contact with their elder sister from that point on. Willow eventually started fighting against Lord Voldemort, joining the Order of the Phoenix alongside her sister and best friends. Willow and Lily lost their mother shortly after their wedding in 1979. Pregnancy and prophecy After Lily had become pregnant in 1979, she and James went into hiding. Sirius moved him and Willow into a little cabin in Somerset. They would frequently visit Lily and James and spend time with them and the other Marauders. Willow's nephew, Harry James Potter, was born in 1980, and Willow became the godmother. Willow found out she was pregnant at the start of 1981, and therefore left the Order. In Spring of 1981, at the anniversary of Regulus' death, she and Sirius went to a family gathering with Sirius' family, Willow hoped that it would mend the problems with his side of the family. At the gathering all of Sirius' family was present, and the evening ended up with Bellatrix cursing Willow and Sirius' unborn child. Willow also met Draco Malfoy, the son of Sirius' cousin, Narcissa, and her husband, Lucius. Willow went into labour on Hallowe'en night in 1981 after she and Sirius had just found out about the murder of Lily and James. Sirius went to hunt down Peter, while Willow gave birth to their daughter who she named Violet. Remus had showed up, and Willow left her newborn in his hands while she went after her husband. She witnessed her husband being arrested by the Ministry for the murder of Lily, James, Peter and 20 muggles. She was also arrested by the Ministry for conspiring with Sirius, but instead of being taken to Azkaban, she was placed under a heavy Confundus charm and sent to St Mungos. Violet came to live with the squib, Margaret Willis, and her husband Jonathan. She was passed off as the twin sister of the Willis' only daughter, Veronica. While Remus always kept an eye on Violet, from that day on she became known as Violet Willis. Second Wizarding War Rejoining the Order of the Phoenix. Magical abilities and skills * Animagus: Willow along with three of her friends became animagi at the age of fifteen which was an incredibly difficult, complex and even dangerous transfiguration process that only the most proficient can accomplish. Her animagus took form of a fox. * Transfiguration: Willow was extremely talented in Transfiguration. She was especially talented in Human Transfiguration, as she learned to become an animagus. She was able to perform Conjuration, an advanced type of Transfiguration to perfection. Willow demonstrated this at various points by conjuring ropes, water, and fire. * Charms: Willow was exceptionally talented in charms. She and her fellow Marauders managed to create the magically-complex Marauder's Map during their teenage years. She was also able to cast the highly advanced Patronus Charm, conjuring a corporeal Patronus who took the form of a dog. * Apparation: Willow earned her license to apparate and used it as her primary mode of travel. * Duelling: '''Willow was a skilled dueller, being the first seventh year witch to be recruited to the secret Auror-training program. She fought some of the toughest Death Eaters, and she eventually went to fight in the Order of the Phoenix and fought Lord Voldemort personally. Willow also owned an Aspen wand, which was described as '''the proper owner of the aspen wandis often an accomplished duellist, or destined to be so, for the aspen wand is one of those particularly suited to martial magic, as Willow was also very skilled in martial magic. "... nobody has ever caught the snitch as fast as she did. She could've become a famous Quidditch player if she wanted to!" — About Willow's flying skills. * Flying: Willow played for her house team as a Seeker and made record as the fastest to catch the snitch in history. She had excellent reflexes and was quite nimble which proved helpful trying to catch the snitch. She was constantly told she could easily play for the English National Quidditch Team if she would've liked to. Possessions * Wand: '''Willow's wand was 10 " long and made of Aspen wood. It had a core of Phoenix feather. It was '''good for duelling which would later prove helpful. * Marauder's Map: The map was created in 1996 by Willow and her fellow Marauders in their fifth year at Hogwarts. Not only does it show every classroom, every hallway, and every corner of the castle, but it also shows every inch of the grounds, as well as all the secret passages that are hidden within its walls and the location of every person in the grounds, portrayed by a dot. However, the Room of Requirement is not visible on the map, being the only known area of the castle not to be seen on the Map, other than the Chamber of Secrets. * Dog necklace: She was gifted a simple necklace resembling that of a dog from Sirius in 1975 and wore it for her entire life. She never took it off, saying that 'she would always have a piece of Sirius with her'. The necklace was eventually passed down to her son, Regulus Black III, after her death in 1998. * Nimbus 1700: A gift from James (and the other Marauders) and Willow's first broomstick. She was given it after she made the Gryffindor Quidditch team in 1972 and she kept it all through her Quidditch career as well as further into adulthood. * Black Cabin: Willow owned this cabin located in Somerset with her husband, Sirius. She lived there for a few years after graduating Hogwarts. It's where her first daughter was born. After hers and Sirius' deaths, the Cabin belonged to Violet.